minecraftstorymode2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ellegaard
Ellegaard, known by her Order name Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer and affectionately nicknamed Ellie by her companions is an original character in Minecraft: Story Mode. Biography Season 1 The Order of the Stone Ellegaard appears briefly in a flashback. She is building a piston machine. She leaves the temple along with her fellow members and enters an End portal where she triumphantly stands on the dead Ender Dragon. Assembly Required In-Game Decision Go to Redstonia with Olivia (Alive) Ellegaard will first be seen announcing her latest project, which happens to be a Command Block. Once Jesse and Olivia break into Ellegaard's Dome of Concentration, they will spot her excitedly talking to herself. She will eventually spot them, and Olivia will faint. Jesse will be presented with the choice of building a command block or leaving. Regardless, the Wither Storm arrives and destroys Redstonia, forcing the group to leave. Go to Boom Town with Axel (Alive) Ellegaard will appear at the temple with Olivia. After Ellegaard and Magnus spot each other, a quarrel will break out and will abruptly end after Jesse tells them to stop. Ellegaard will suggest they go to Soren's fortress and obtain the Formidi-Bomb, which Magnus proclaims "the F-Bomb." At Soren's fortress, both Magnus and Ellegaard storm off. The Last Place You Look Once Jesse and their friends leave the End, Magnus and Ellegaard will spot them. Both are fighting a herd of mobs and the Wither Storm is coming closer to them. In-Game Decision Take Ellegaard's Armor (Dead) Once Jesse takes Ellegaard's armor, the former will run into the Wither Storm's vicinity and attempt to craft the Formidi-Bomb. Once this fails and Jesse is levitated by the Wither Storm's tractor beams, they will spot Magnus and Ellegaard get slammed into a tree. Once Jesse has crafted the Formidi-Bomb, they will be knocked unconscious and wake up after dawn. Once they have noticed that Ellegaard is dying, they will rush to her side. Ellegaard asks Jesse to help everyone who was eaten by the Wither Storm. Jesse can choose to promise or not promise. Regardless, Ellegaard will die of her injuries. Take Magnus's Armor (Alive) Ellegaard will be seen upset at Magnus's death. A Block and a Hard Place Ellegaard will appear in this episode if Jesse took Magnus's armor in the previous episode. Ellegaard will first be seen hiding behind a stone wall. Once Jesse and their friends find horses, Ellegaard will ride on one with Soren on the rear end of the horse. Once Jesse arrives at a cave, Ellegaard will be seen with Soren and Gabriel. Ellegaard then appears at the end, giving Jesse a Nether Star to place on a beacon. If Ellegaard died in the previous episode, she will appear in Soren's flashbacks. Season 2 Hero in Residence If Ellegaard is still alive, Olivia will mention that they both built a music machine for Founding Day. If she isn't, Olivia will mention that every year they hold a dance in her honor. Appearances Season 1 *"The Order of the Stone" (Flashback, No Lines) *"Assembly Required" *"The Last Place You Look" *"A Block and a Hard Place" (Alive or Flashback) Category:Characters Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Alive